The New and Improved Hermione Granger
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: Realizing that Ron sees her only as a friend, Hermione tries a new approach.
1. The Transformation

Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure this plot isn't entirely original either. ;)

A/N: Yay for fluff! I got tired of writing angsty stuff, since I'm not that good at it anyway, so I decided to go back to what I'm good at, which is pure fluffiness. I love it. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slammed the door behind her and threw her hands up in the air. "Ronald Weasley is the biggest idiot I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

Lavender and Parvati looked up at Hermione and rolled their eyes simultaneously. "What did he do this time?" Lavender asked.

Hermione stalked across the room and flopped down on her bed with an angry huff. "He actually asked me if I could give him _advice_ on how to ask out some stupid Ravenclaw girl!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at the wardrobe, where it bounced off and hit the floor with a thud. "After nearly six years, he's still as clueless as ever! And I was stupid enough to think that this year would be diferent!"

Her anger rose in her chest, choking her with its intensity. How could he be so insensitive, so rude, so stupid? _How could he possibly not know by now that I fancy him?_

Lost in her tortured thoughts, Hermione jumped when Parvati and Lavender suddenly sat down at the end of her bed. "But, Hermione," Lavender said with an apologetic look, "it's not like you really _try_ to make him notice you or anything."

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm with him every single day! How could he not notice _that_? I'm one of his best friends! I..."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Parvati grinned. "He sees you as his friend, and only his friend! You're just one of the guys!"

Hermione let out a long, slow breath. Thoughts of how she and Ron interacted raced through her mind. It all made sense. "I guess you're right," she said with a sigh. "So, what do I do about it?"

Lavender and Parvati exchanged sly smiles. "Just leave that to us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Parvati and Lavender had pretty much attacked her with a barrage of lipstick, mascara, nail polish, and clothes. To be honest, the idea of letting someone else take charge of her appearance had scared her immensely; but now, as she stared at herself in wonder, the fear was gone. She looked amazing.

Lavender had wanted to go all out and give Hermione an exotic, celebrity-worthy look, but Parvati had insisted on a more practical approach – a look that Hermione could easily maintain. The result was simple, and yet breathtaking.

Her eyes were gently framed by soft lashes, lengthened by mascara. Her lips were shiny with a hint of gloss, and her hair...

Her hair was a masterpiece. Gone was the mass of bushy curls, replaced by surprisingly long, straight, and sleek brown locks, shaped by Parvati's scissors and a simple spell from Lavender.

"Remember to do the hair-straightening charm each morning or your hair will start to frizz, okay?" Lavender was fluttering around her like a crazy butterfly. "And don't forget the trick I showed you with the eye shadow."

Parvati groaned. "Shut up already, Lav! She's not going to forget!"

Hermione grinned in spite of herself. "And even if I do, I'm sure you'll be around to remind me."

Lavender laughed. "Of course I will. Now, are you ready to go downstairs and show Ron what he's been missing?"

The nerves returned full force and Hermione felt herself blush. "As ready as I'll ever be." She took a deep breath.

_You'd better watch out, Ronald Weasley, because here I come._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think? Chapter two is in the works and on its way! Please review, because it makes me want to write faster! :)


	2. Unveiled

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You know I'm not amazing enough to own this.

A/N: Thanks to all you lovely chapter one reviewers! You make me happy! :)

sarah-mason19 – Yeah, I thought Parvati and Lavender would be good at makeovers – they're very girly. ;)

Miercon – Not sure if there will be an invisibility cloak in this one... but you never know. :)

bookishknowitall – Sorry, I'm Ron/Hermione all the way!

suicide-greeting – Thanks!

TeenTypist – Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of quite a few terrifying makeovers... but luckily Hermione got a good one. ;)

Cara – Glad you liked it!

hottie – I hurried just for you! Here it is!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Checkmate!" Ron declared triumphantly. "That's three games in a row, mate!"

Harry grinned. "I still think you're cheating. Either that or my chess pieces are plotting against me."

Ron laughed as they went about setting up the pieces for another match. He was already planning his strategy when he looked up and saw Harry's face – he was staring, open-mouthed, at something behind Ron.

"Harry? What..." Ron turned around to see what Harry was looking at, and he was shocked by the sight that awaited him.

"Hermione?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It can't be her. No way can that be Hermione._

Ron's braing was frozen, his limbs immobile. What on earth had she done to herself? She looked like a completely different person.

His mind finally registered that she was speaking. "Just thought it was time for a change, that's all."

Harry looked about as surprised as Ron felt, but he recovered quickly. "Well, er... you look nice."

She smiled, knocking the breath from Ron's chest. "Thanks, Harry," she said.

She was coming closer. _Oh, bloody hell, Ron, get a grip. _ He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Hermione looked at him expectantly, and he could feel the eyes of every Gryffindor upon him. "Yeah, er, you look... um... you... er... ready for lunch?" _Brilliant. Just brilliant._

The smile slid off her face and disappointment shadowed her eyes. She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

Ron watched in dismay as she climbed through the portrait hole and disappeared without so much as a backward glance.

"Oh, well done, Ron." He looked around and saw his sister glaring at him. "Would it have killed you to tell her she looked nice?"

Ron frowned as he felt his ears redden. "Shut up, Ginny. She knows I think she looked nice."

"Don't be such a prat, Ron. She was obviously waiting for you to say something, and you humiliated her! In front of the whole common room, no less!"

Ron sighed in frustration. As infuriating as his sister was, she was still right. "So, what do I do about it?"

Ginny shook her head and headed toward the portrait hole. "No way. You've got to figure this one out on your own." She left him with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Ginny! Come on..." He groaned. "What are you looking at?" he demanded of a group of fourth year girls who were glaring at him. They quickly went back to their conversaton, but kept shooting angry looks in his direction every few seconds.

He turned to Harry, expecting sympathy, but instead he got laughter. "Oh, come on, Harry1 You know I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! I just panicked!"

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "All I know is you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron didn't bother to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. Until he could figure out how to make things right with Hermione, he was going to stay out of her way.

How could I have been so stupid? She obviously changed her look for a reason. Why didn't I just tell her she looked nice?

But he knew why. _Because she didn't just look nice. She looked beautiful, amazing, breathtaking._

He closed his eyes, remembering how she'd looked when she had entered the room, the lights reflecting off her shining hair. It had definitely made him reconsider his decision to ask out... what was her name again? _Oh, man, you're in trouble._

How was he going to make it through each day now that he was starting to see his best friend in a completely different light? Sure, he knew Hermione was a girl, and a good-looking one at that, but it had been simpler just to keep her at arm's length, to keep her in the "friends only" category.

And now... now she wasn't just Hermione-his-best-friend, she was Hermione-who-he-would-actually-want-to-date. And that complicated things.

A lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome, but please keep the rotten tomatoes to a minimum. ;)

I'm going to see PoA TOMORROW!!!!!! Yay!!!!!

Sorry. :)


	3. A New Plan

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother.

A/N: Hooray! Another chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and helpful comments – it really helps me shape future chapters!

tsk tsk – Thanks!

TeenTypist – Poor Ron is right. It's just gonna get worse. I love torturing him. ;)

Alima – Thanks!

Dontmesswithtexas – I have nothing against curly hair (I actually wish I had curly hair), but I didn't think the "makeover" would be as drastic without a major change with her hair. Don't worry, Hermione will keep her dignity. ;)

Miercon – I am the queen of short chapters. :) I always feel like I'm rambling if they get too long. I'll try better though. ;)

Wiccan-One14 – Thanks for the link! I feel special! :)

Popppincorn – I will! Thanks!

Swishy Willow Wand – I'll try to make them longer! It's so hard! ;)

Jane and Adam – I'm hurrying! :)

Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange – I'm so happy when you review my stories! And yes, Ron always ruins it. That's what I love about him. :)

Cara – Yes, he sure did.

JacquiJack – Yes, he is a git. But don't worry, Hermione will not lose her identity in my story!

Ninny Weasley – Thanks for the encouragement! I'll be sure to check out your fics too! :)

magicteen – You're right, Ron does always panic. I love it!

Trixie-chan – Thanks!

Cordyfan – Thanks!

Happy reading! :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It didn't work. Why did I think it would work?_ Tears filled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and she brushed them away impatiently.

"Hermione?" She turned and saw Ginny coming towards her.

Hermione smiled half-heartedly. "Hey, Gin."

Ginny sat down in the grass beside Hermione and lookes out at the lake. "I'm sorry about Ron. He shouldn't be allowed out in civilized society."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "I won't argue with that, but it's my fault. I was stupid to think that all this," she gestured to her hair and clothes, "would make him notice me."

"But he _did_ notice you, Hermione. You might as well have smacked him in the face – it had the same effect."

Hermione let the words sink in. "So... that's why he wouldn't say anything?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course. You caught him unawares and he didn't know what to do about it." She paused, as if weighing her next words. "'Mione, is this really what you want?"

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, do you really want Ron to notice you just because of how you look? Don't get me wrong, you look great, but don't you want more than that?"

Hermione knew her friend was right. All the attention she'd gotten from her classmates was shallow and empty. She _did_ want more than that. _Especially from Ron._

She pushed herself up from the ground and brushed the grass off her clothes with a sigh. "You're right, Gin. Guess it's back to the old me. I'll have to come up with another way to make Ron notice me."

Ginny grinned. "I think I have an idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour's worth of plotting and scheming with Ginny, Hermione headed back up to the common room, her heart lighter than it had been in days.

She brushed past Harry and Ron with a small wave and a carefree "good night" and made her way to the girls' dormitories. She could feel her friends' eyes on her and she smiled to herself. _Prepare yourself, Ronald Weasley. It's only just beginning._

Lavender and Parvati were giving each other manicures when Hermione came in. They looked yo with nervous smiles. "Did he apologize yet?" Parvati asked. "If not, we'll go tell him off for you."

Hermione grinned. "No, don't bother. I've got a better plan." She quickly filled them in, and when she was finished, both of them were smiling like cats who had just caught themselves a mouse.

"It's brilliant, perfect!" Lavender exclaimed.

"And yet so classic, so time-tested – he won't expect it at all!"

Hermione laughed at that. "Exactly. It's so obvious that he won't even know what hit him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron lay awake in his bed, listening to the snores of his roommates, and thinking about the events of the day. He had listened with growing impatience as every person in the castle (or so it seemed) had commented on "the new Hermione." _It's enough to drive a guy mad._

The truth was, he liked Hermione's new look – a lot – but he was already starting to miss the old Hermione. _My Hermione_.

He smacked his hand against his forehead and supressed a groan. _My Hermione? What is wrong with me? When did I start going insane?_

But he knew that these feelings had been growing for a while. Her "makeover" had just made them more obvious.

_She's got to go back to the way she was, or I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. I can't take it anymore!_ He sighed and pulled the blanket up over his head. _If she'll just go back to being plain old Hermione, I'll be fine._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Ron, it didn't work out the way he wanted.

Hermione came down to the common room the next morning, and Ron's heart filled with hope – she looked like her old self again! True, her curls were a bit softer now, and much less bush-like, but the makeup was gone and she was wearing her regular clothers – just looking his friend Hermione.

Ron was just about to say something when she spoke first. "Sorry, Ron, Harry – but I've got someone – I mean, somewhere I need to be... I'll see you later?" She fluttered out of the room before they could respond.

Ron frowned. "What was that all about?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm glad she's back to normal. I was getting tired of guys asking me how they could get a date with her."

"WHAT?" Ron's jaw dropped. "Are you... are you _kidding_ me?"

Harry looked surprised. "Ron, did you honestly think we were the only ones who noticed her new look?" He stood up and turned to leave the room, giving Ron a hard look. "Listen, mate, if you're not going to claim her, someone else will. She won't wait around for you forever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Mistakes and Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a loser.

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter four is here! I hope it lives up to your expectations (and it's longer than the others!). Thanks again to my reviewers!

Trixie-chan – The romance is coming!

SailorCrystalMoon15 – Thanks!

Dacey Squidge – Thanks! I didn't want Hermione to lose her fabulous personality either. Glad you approve. :)

Wiccan-One14 – This one is longer! Okay, so not too much longer... but I'm trying!

General K-Star – Glad I could appease your boredom. Sorry it wasn't what you were looking for. ;)

Pullmanlover – Thanks so much!

dracoluver69 – I might just do that. ;)

Ghost – Thanks for the great compliment! I love the fluff too. :)

Lisa Vivian – Thanks! I've never had anyone compare my writing to magic before, and I appreciate it!

mitchie – Yeah, I had it planned all along. ;)

Jenn – Thanks!

Melona – Here's a little Ron-angst for you! :)

luvsirius – I like Lavender and Parvati's fun side too. I didn't want them to be mean. I'll try harder on the longer chapters. ;)

Miercon – This one's a little longer! :)

Liza – Thanks!

madiha – The end is near!

airhead14 – Me too!

HPCara – Stick around and you'll see!

Cordyfan – Thanks! Hope you like this one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did he say?"

Hermione smiled as Ginny sat down across from her at one of the library tables. "Nothing, but I know he wanted to. I 'accidentally' let it slip that I was meeting someone – he doesn't have to know it's you."

Ginny laughed and pulled out her unfinished Transfiguration essay. "Brilliant. It will drive him mad all day. I bet he asks you about it next time he sees you."

"Of course he will!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "He hates it when I keep secrets from him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's keeping something from me, I know it."

"For the love of Merlin, Ron – stop pacing! I'm trying to concentrate." Harry and Ron had waited until the last possible moment to do their Astronomy homework, and now they were under the gun to get it finished. Unfortunately, Ron was too preoccupied to work.

"What do you think it is? You don't think she's off meeting some... some _guy_, do you?" Ron looked worried.

Harry put down his quill with a sigh. "I don't _know_, Ron, okay? What does it matter if she is?"

Ron paused in his pacing long enough to glare at Harry. "It _doesn't_ matter. I just want to know, that's all."

Harry took of his glasses and wearily rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Ron, why don't you just go and find her and _ask_ her what she's doing? Or better yet, tell her that you fancy her and get it over with!"

Ron looked shocked, but not very convincingly. "Fancy her? What are you on about? I don't _fancy_ her! Have you gone mad?"

"No, but I'm about to." Harry picked up his quill again. "Just go _somewhere_, Ron, before I start throwing things at you."

"Fine. I'll go." Ron grabbed his bag and headed out the portrait hole. "But I don't fancy her!"

Harry nodded without looking up. "Okay, Ron, if you say so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in a foul mood by the time he found Hermione. She was sitting in the courtyard, reading a book and humming softly to herself.

She looked up in surprise when she saw him storming towards her. "Ron, hi. What's wrong?"

He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Who is it?"

She frowned. "Who is who?"

"'Who is who?' You know who! Who are you meeting so secretly that you can't even tell your best friends?"

Hermione stood and matched his glare. "You can growl all you want, Ron, but I'm not telling you anything."

Ron's ears reddened as his anger rose. "And why not?"

"Because it's none of your business who I talk to or hang out with! I can see whomever I want to!"

Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, but he ignored common sense and kept on. "So you admit you're seeing someone!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to kick him – or worse. "Oh... oh, _bloody hell_, Ron! If you want to say something to me, just say it!"

Ron was so surprised that she's sworn at him that it took him a minute to recover. _Just tell her you fancy her._ But I don't! _Liar. You know you do. You love her. Always have. So just tell her!_

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione had waited long enough. She cut him off with a slash of her hand, her eyes filled with angry tears. "Forget it, Ron. You lost your chance."

She left him standing there alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found Ginny flying around the Quidditch Pitch. "We need to talk!" she shouted up to her friend.

Ginny nodded and brought her broom down gently, landing easily in the grass beside Hermione. "What's wrong?"

Hermione felt her eyes fill again. "I had a fight with Ron." She choked back a sob. "He was so angry that I was keeping something from him, and then I got mad because he was mad, and I... I..." She buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow. "Oh, Ginny! I told him that he'd lost his chance!"

Ginny made a sympathetic noise and wrapped her arms around Hermione, leading her to a seat in the stands. "It's okay, 'Mione. We'll make it right."

Hermione shook her head. "No! No, it's not okay! I've ruined everything!" An intense feeling of loss enveloped her. "I can't believe I said that! I actually told him that he'd lost his chance! How could I be so stupid!"

Ginny sighed. "Okay, so our plan backfired. We didn't realize he'd get so angry, but it's not _completely_ ruined, Hermione. It's just a bump in the road – a little mistake." She patted Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. "We just need a new plan."

"No!" Hermione cried. "No more plans!"

Ginny laughed and Hermione looked up at her in surprise. "Don't worry, this is a good plan. No makeovers, no jealousy, just good, old-fashioned flirting."

"What? Are you mad? Me? Flirt? With Ron?" Hermione's eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up in panic. "No way! I can't do that! No! Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Hermione! I'm not saying you throw away your dignity! I'm just saying that you need to make it more obvious to Ron that you fancy him, seeing as he clearly doesn't understand subtlety."

But Hermione was shaking her head again. "No. No, Ginny. I... I can't! There's got to be another way!"

"You mean, other than waiting for him to figure it out himself? I didn't think you had the patience to wait another ten years, Hermione," Ginny smirked. "Come on, can _you_ think of any other way?"

Hermione tried, but drew a blank. _I just don't think I can do it. I've always hated the games girls play to get a guy's attention. And now look at me! Caught up right in the middle of one! I don't even recognize myself anymore. Some improvement._

She stood and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'll think of something, Gin. Even if I do have to wait ten years, I won't lose my self-respect. It's all I've got left." _Even if I'm hanging onto it by a thread._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stormed into the empty common room and kicked a chair over with a frustrated shout. _I am the world's biggest idiot! How is it that I always manage to ruin everything?_

He threw himself down on a sofa and stared up at the ceiling through his tears. _Why did I attack her like that?She has every right to keep her secrets!_ The truth was, just the thought of Hermione seeing someone else, someone was wasn't _him_, made him see red.

He knew he had brought this upon himself, but the knowledge only made the pain that much worse. _She's right. I've lost my chance with her forever. I waited too long to say something. And now she'll go out with someone else and I'll be left to watch her walk away from me, knowing that I'm the one who drove her away in the first place._

Ron knew that the Gryffindors would be returning from lunch at any minute, but couldn't make himself move. His heart was too heavy to even care. He'd lost the only girl he'd ever loved, and if everyone in the whole world had to see him crying over it, so be it.

If I could just get the chance to tell her I'm sorry, to tell her the truth. Just one chance to tell her I love her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Only one more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this one – please review! It makes me smile. :)


	5. Seek and Find

Disclaimer: If only I was cool enough to own this. But alas, I am not.

A/N: The end is finally here! Thanks to all of you who waited so patiently and gave me such wonderful ideas and compliments!

atami – No more waiting!

Cordyfan – Here it is!

Yummei – Glad you liked it! :)

Trixie-chan – I'd pay money to see that too. ;)

Marauder Angel – Here you go!

Ghost123 – Thanks so much! :)

KateM – They'll learn, don't worry!

flying-piggy123 – lol, thanks! :)

FreedomFighter – A new chappy for you! ;)

Wiccan-One14 – Thanks!

laine xox – Thanks for the great compliments!

Alima – No more waiting!

Dacey Squidge – Yeah, it's better when they have to work for it. ;)

Amadea- Only one more, but I think you'll like it!

Swishy Willow Wand – It's longer! Yay!

TeenTypist – Glad you liked it!

Jane and Adam – Thanks!

wolvesm0on – lol, yeah, I get the picture. ;)

JacquiJack – Thanks for the compliment (and the song)!

magicteen – Ron does try so hard… poor thing. ;)

suicide-greeting – Okay!

Miercon – Here's your twist. Thanks for the idea! ;)

Ariana Malfoy-Lestrange – Put the broomstick away or I'm coming to take it from you! ;)

Pullmanlover – Boys are stupid, yes. ;)

JessyNick – Glad you didn't vomit. :)

Hellmaster Fibby – Yeah, it's not totally original, but is anything anymore? ;)

luvsirius – Thanks!

mitchie – Yes, they are dense. That's what so great about it. ;)

SilverPearlSilverLeaf – Thanks!

josh – Here it is!

Dontmesswithtexas – You're welcome. ;)

HankErin – Don't go crazy! Hope you enjoy this one!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron spent the rest of the afternoon searching for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her all day, or if they had, they weren't telling. He finally gave up and went back to the common room, where Harry and Ginny were playing chess. They looked up when he entered.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said. "Did you find her?"

Ron sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "No. She's disappeared. Can't find her anywhere. Don't know why I bothered, though. She hates me."

Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something, then snapped it shut and turned her attention back to the game. Ron frowned. "Ginny, do you know where she is?"

She pursed her lips and glared at him stubbornly. He knew she wouldn't tell him, no matter how much he begged. "Fine. It doesn't matter. Not like she would talk to me anyway." Ron lay his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

"Look at the bright side, Ron," Harry said. "She can't avoid you forever."

"She'll certainly try, though." He opened his eyes and looked longingly at the portrait hole, willing her to come through it. _Come on, Hermione. Just give me a chance to say I'm sorry._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on the windowsill and gazed out upon the school grounds. She'd locked herself away in her room hours ago, knowing that even if Ron found out where she was, he wouldn't be able to get to her. She just wasn't ready to face him. Not yet.

_You can't avoid him forever._

"Why not? It's easier that way. If I don't see him, I don't think about him."

_Who do you think you're kidding? You think about him every minute of every day!_

She couldn't stop the tears that overflowed. _I love him, but I can't tell him. I woudn't even know where to begin! How do you tell someone that you can't live without him? That he means everything to you?_

She had been trying to find the answer all day without success. She knew she would have to face him eventually, but she feared her heart would break as soon as she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

Ginny forced herself to keep her eyes on the chess board. She knew if she looked up, her resolve would melt. "I'm not telling you, Harry."

Ron had left the room just minutes ago, looking absolutely pathetic. Ginny had watched him go, her heart and mind battling within her. She wanted to help him, but Hermione had made her promise.

Harry sighed, bringing her from her reverie. "Come on, Gin. Don't tell me that this isn't driving you crazy too."

She finally looked up and nodded reluctantly. "You're right, it _is_ driving me crazy. They're both being so stupid about this! If they would just admit to each other how they really feel…"

Harry looked pensive. "If we could just get them alone together… somewhere that they would _have_ to talk…"

"Yeah, but how? We'd have to lock them in…" She stopped as their eyes met.

Harry grinned. "That's it! You're a genius. We've got to lock them in somewhere so they _can't_ get out!"

His excitement was contagious. "It's a great idea, Harry, but how do we pull it off?"

"Easy. You just get Hermione to the Charms classroom by eight o'clock. I'll take care of Ron." He paused. "Do you know any good spells to lock a door? Something that Hermione can't _alohomora_ her way out of?"

She nodded. "Didn't grow up with Fred and George for nothing, did I? Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Great," Harry replied with a smile. "Brilliant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione? You in here?"

Hermione glanced up at the door. "Yeah, I'm here, Gin."

Ginny came in and sat down on Hermione's bed. "How are you feeling? Have you thought of a plan yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just can't do it, Ginny. I can't tell him. As much as I love him, I just don't have the courage."

Ginny reached out and patted her shoulder. "It's alright, Hermione. Don't worry about it anymore. It'll turn out okay in the end."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right. I need to stop moping about. I have homework to do, anyway."

"Speaking of homework, Professor Flitwick asked me to find you – something about your essay. He wanted to see you tonight – said he would be down in his classroom. Why don't you go down there so you can get your mind off Ron?"

"Good idea," Hermione nodded resolutely. "I need to get out of this place." She stood up and crossed the room. "Ron's not downstairs in the common room, is he?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I didn't see him."

"Good. I'm not ready for that yet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caught up with Ron down by the lake. He was skipping rocks and looking positively forlorn. "Hi, Ron. You okay?"

Ron nodded as he threw another stone into the water. "Yeah, I guess so. Could be worse, I suppose, thought I can't see how."

Harry picked up a smooth stone and tossed it back and forth in his hands. "You need to get your mind off of all this, mate. Why don't we take our brooms for a spin later?"

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah, that sounds good. Why don't we go now?"

"Can't. Professor Flitwick told me he wanted to see us in his classroom – that's why I came to find you."

Ron nodded and threw one last rock as far as he could. "Alright. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron made their war through the corridors towards the Charms classroom. Harry check his watch. _Eight o'clock__. Perfect._

As they reached the door, Harry suddenly stopped and groaned. "Oh, man, I forgot my essay back in the common room. I told Flitwick I'd bring it. You go on in – tell him I'll be right there." He took off down the corridor before Ron could protest.

Rounding the corner, Harry stopped when an arm reached out and pulled him behind a suit of armor. "Did it work? Is he in?"

Harry looked at Ginny and nodded. "Yeah, he's in. Ready with the spell?"

Ginny grinned and peered around the corner, checking to see that both Ron and Hermione were in the classroom. With a quick swish of her wand and a well-selected incantation, the door sealed shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up at the sound of the door opening, expecting to see Professor Flitwick. Instead, she got quite a shock. "Ron?"

He looked panicked. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" He shook his head as if he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. "I… I gotta go." He spun around and rushed to the door, but it suddenly slammed shut and made an odd noise. "What was that?"

Hermionbe joined him by the door and reached out to turn the knob. It didn't move. "It's locked. Hang on. _Alohomora!_" Nothing. She tried again with the same result.

Ron slammed his fist into the wood of the doorframe. "Can't you just blast through it or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, somehow I doubt Professor Flitwick will be happy to see we've blown apart his classroom door."

Ron frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine. We'll just wait until Flitwick gets here." He sat down in a chair and let out a long breath. "Won't be long."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe this. How do these things always happen to me?_ Ron cast a furtive glance at Hermione, wondering what she thought about this crazy situation. She had an odd look on her face and her shoulders were shaking up and down. _What in the…_ "Hey, are you laughing? What's so funny?"

She just laughed harder. "Ron! Don't you see? They set us up!"

He frowned again. "What are you… oh. Oh, I see. Harry did this."

"And Ginny. They obviously locked us in here so we would have to talk."

_Bloody hell, she's right._ He closed his eyes. _But I'm not ready. Not yet!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she looked at him. She knew he wasn't happy to be stuck in here, but, truth be told, neither was she. _Come on, Hermione, just apologize and get it over with._

He beat her to it. "Hermione… about this morning…"

She shook her head. "No, Ron, it's my fault."

"No it's not. 'Mione, I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I really am sorry."

_He apologized. Ron never apologizes. Not to me, at least._ She couldn't figure it out, but she would take it for what it was. "Ron, I'm sorry too. I… I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

"No, you had every right." He looked so ashamed of himself that Hermione wanted to cry. She couldn't let him feel bad – if she hadn't started this whole mess in the first place…

"Ron, this whole thing is my fault! It's just that… yesterday you asked me for advice about that girl, and it made me so mad! So I vented to Parvati and Lavender, and then they wanted to give me a makeover, so I let them! But it didn't work, so Ginny suggested jealousy, but…" She knew she was starting to ramble, but she couldn't stop. "You were angry, and I said… I said…"

She couldn't continue. Instead, she turned her back to him and cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What on earth is she talking about?_ Ron watched in dismay as Hermione's frame shook with her sobs. He wasn't any good with crying girls, especially the ones who were crying because of him. "'Mione, please stop crying. Please, just tell me what I can do to fix my mistake."

She turned around and looked at him through tear-filled eyes. "It's not you, Ron! It's me! I'm the one who made the mistake! I was just so hurt that you wanted to go out with her instead of… I know you only see me as… and I know I'll have to learn how to deal with that… but I… so I messed up, and…"

Ron was beyond confused. _Why can't she just finish a sentence?_ "Hermione, I don't understand." He felt like an idiot, but he desperately needed to know what she was trying to tell him.

She looked at him with tortured eyes. "I just want you to notice me, Ron. I just want you to see me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't do it. I can't tell him. I need him to say it first._ She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. _Please, Ron. Please say you love me like I love you._

He was staring at her, looking confused. "Hermione, I _did_ notice you. I noticed you a long time ago."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah, I noticed you. I just didn't know what to do about it. I… I didn't think you'd noticed _me_."

She put a shaky hand to her mouth. "Do you mean…?" _I can't believe it._

He nodded. "I… I fancy you, Hermione." He paused. "No. No, I _love_ you. I reckon I've loved you for a long time. I just didn't realize it until it was too late."

She could barely breathe. "Too late?"

Ron stared at his shoes. "I know you said I lost my chance, 'Mione, but… could you give me just one more?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron held his breath. He couldn't look at her as he waited for her answer. _This is madness. I think I'm going to explode._

When she didn't say anything, Ron finally ventured a glance. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes and her hand still over her mouth. _This isn't good._

"Hermione?" He was getting nervous from her silence.

Suddenly she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest and crying a river into his shirt. "Oh, Ron!"

_What in the… I will never understand girls._ He tentatively put his arms around her, hoping it wouldn't make her cry harder. _Volatile things, girls are._

But in spite of his nerves and confusion, hope bloomed in his heart. "Does this mean… yes?" _Oh, please say yes._

Hermione leaned back and smiled into his eyes. "Ron, you'll never run out of chances."

His heart stopped beating altogether before kicking into overdrive. "Really? Do you mean it?"

She smiled at him again. "Don't you know by now how much I love you?"

He let out a relieved breath. "I… I guess I do." His pulse raced as she looked up at him, her heart in her eyes. _Is it possible to love someone as much as I love her?_

He nervously cleared his throat. _Just ask her._ "Er… 'Mione?"

She gave him a curious look. "Yes?"

"Er… can I…" _Just say it!_ "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, and his heart fell. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is it. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life._ Hermione felt like she was flying, soaring over the clouds of her dreams and straight into heaven. _I never knew it could be like this._

When Ron finally broke the kiss, his ears red and a silly grin on his face, Hermione felt happier than she ever had before. She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thanks, Ron."

"For what?"

"For loving me for who I am, not for who I tried to be."

Ron just nodded, but she didn't care. Standing in the arms of the one she would love forever, Hermione Granger felt like a new person. And that was quite an improvement to her heart.

**Fin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Long chapter! Okay, long for me… but yay anyway! :) I hope you enjoyed the ending of my little fic… I loved writing it! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews – I love you all!


End file.
